My Beloved Bodyguard
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Naruto, cowok yang ternyata magnet bagi para penjahat yang mengincar harta dan nyawanya, Hinata, cewek lemah yang berusaha menjadi kuat agar bisa menjadi pelindung bagi Naruto./"Hei, dia kan si Namikaze itu..?/"Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu."/"Pergi! Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi..". Warning inside. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto

Title: My Beloved Bodyguard

Genre: Romance

Main Pair: Nruto U. & Hinata H.

Ini adalah fanfic NaruHina pertama saya jadi mohon kriti dan sarannya.

.

Summary: Naruto, cowok yang ternyata magnet bagi para penjahat yang mengincar harta dan nyawanya, Hinata, cewek lemah yang berusaha menjadi kuat agar bisa menjadi pelindung bagi Naruto./"Hei, dia kan si Namikaze itu..?/"Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu."/"Pergi! Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi.."

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Suasana benar-benar mendukung untuk sekadar menikmati kehangatan sinar mentari yang setia menyapa sebagian belahan bumi. Tapi tidak bagi Sang Namikaze terakhir. Bukannya sibuk menikmati sepiring makanan lezat yang tersaji di hadapannya, namun, justru membagi perhatiannya antara secangkir kopi panas yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan dan lima jemari tangan kiri yang menari di atas keyboard laptopnya.

Sesekali melirik seorang gadis yang berada di hadapannya yang dengan tenang melumuri sehelai roti tawar dengan selai kacang.

"Kau mau pakai selai rasa apa, Naruto-kun?"

Si gadis bertanya tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya barang sedikitpun.

"Terserah,"

Si Namikaze terakhir tampak 'sok' acuh menanggapi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari si gadis. Pandangannya tak terlepas dari setumpuk map setebal lima senti yang berada di samping laptopnya. Padahal sesekali bola matanya mencari kesempatan melirik gadis dihadapannya.

Setelah kegiatan sarapan tersebut benar-benar rampung, Naruto -Si Namikaze Terakhir – dan Hinata –Si Gadis itu- berjalan beriringan menuju mobil sport berwarna oranye metalik yang terparkir mulus di depan kediaman utama keluarga Namikaze.

"Kalau belum selesai, selesaikan di mobil saja. Biar aku yang menyetir."

Hinata menatap Naruto datar meminta persetujuan. Mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan,eh?

Naruto kelihatan melamun sebentar. Sementara itu, beberapa orang pelayan segera memasukkan dua tumpuk map tebal dan dua tas ke dalam jog belakang mobil. Tas selempengan berwarna soft purple bermotif bunga lavender itu adalah milik si calon pengemudi dan tas ransel hitam dengan motif api adalah milik si calon penumpang. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto berkehendak lain.

'Hei, ini sama saja dengan melukai harga diriku sebagai seorang pria,'

Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Naruto pagi ini adalah Hinata menyetir mobil sport kesayangannya sementara dirinya mengerjakan dua tumpuk map -yang bagi Naruto- setinggi gunung Himalaya di belakang yang harus di selesaikannya siang ini.

Jadi, lupakan!

Seorang cewek menyetir mobil untuk seorang cowok? Hell NO!

"Tidak biar aku saja yang menyetir. Kau bisa menyortir dan mengetikkan _file_ itu, nanti akan ku kerjakan sisanya."

Naruto menjawab dengan nada berwibawa yang di wariskan dari Sang Ayah.

Hinata pasrah. Toh, apapun usaha yang akan dilakukannya untuk mencegah niat Naruto hasilnya tetap sama.

Gagal, _Failed_ dan Nihil.

Sekali Naruto punya kemauan. Maka dia akan melakukannya tanpa peduli akibat yang akan diterima nantinya. Bagi Naruto itu urusan belakangan. Naruto punya tekad sekuat baja. Itu kata orang. Karna baginya di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin. Walaupun semua orana akan mengejek usahanya yang dinilai semua orang sia-sia, tapi toh itu tak sesuai dengan prinsipnya.

'**Tak ada usaha yang berakhir percuma, meski gagal setidaknya sudah berusaha****'**

Ya, Naruto tipe seorang pekerja keras.

Itulah salah satu dari banyak hal yang disukai Hinata dari Naruto. Naruto kuat, karna disaat dirinya tumbang, dia dapat bangkit kembali sebanyak apapun. Naruto tak pernah menangis, setidaknya tidak di hadapan orang lain. Naruto akan memendam tangisannya dalam seulas senyum agar orang lain tak melihat kesedihannya. Luka di hatinya.

Saat Naruto tersenyum, Hinata bagai tersesat dalam sebuah labirin tak berujung.

Saat melihat iris mata aquamarine Naruto, dirinya bagai tenggelam dalam samudra tak berdasar.

Hinata terpesona. Hinata menyukai apapun yang ada dalam diri Naruto. Tapi, perasaan itu jelas tak mungkin.

Hinata masuk ke sisi lain mobil dan menduduki kursi penumpang.

"Tak ada yang ketinggalan,kan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Lima menit perjalanan diisi dengan keheningan hanya terdengar deru halus suara mobil dan jari yang beradu dengan keyboard.

"Naruto-kun, apa nanti siang kau ada rapat?"

Hinata mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang entah mengapa selalu berdetak kencang saat berada di dekat Naruto.

"Nanti siang… kurasa ada. Memang kenapa?"

Pandangan Naruto tetap terfokus pada jalanan Shibuya yang mulai ramai lalu lalang pejalan kaki.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Hinata gugup.

"Ada masalah?" Naruto terlihat sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Err.. gomen ne Naruto-kun, nanti siang aku tak bisa menemanimu. Tak apa,kan?"

Hinata takut Naruto akan marah karna keegoisan Hinata. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Mewaspadai jawaban yang akan terlontar dari mulut Naruto nantinya.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, tapi ada apa?"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Lega.

"Ano, aku mau pergi sebentar, membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Shion-san dan belanja sebentar."

"Tunggulah sebentar, rapatnya mungkin hanya satu jam dan aku akan mengantarmu."

Hinata terkesiap dan mendongak menatap bola mata Naruto. Mencari kemungkinan kalau mungkin Naruto cuma bercanda. Tapi, Nihil. Hinata hanya menemukan keseriusan dalam pancaran iris mata Aquamarine Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata tau bahwa pertanyaannya jelas retoris. Hinata sangat tau karakteristik Naruto yang selalu menepati apa yang dikatakannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. Senyum tipis singgah di bibirnya karna menilai pertanyaan Hinata aneh.

Sayang sekali, Hinata yang saat itu menunduk tak dapat melihat senyum tipis nan tulus Sang Namikaze Terakhir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Jangan dibawa! Tinggalkan saja map-map itu, aku hanya mengambil beberapa yang penting saja."

Naruto mencegah niat Hinata yang akan membawa dua tumpuk map setinggi –bagi Naruto- gunung Himalaya sendirian, meletakkan kembali map tersebut di jog belakang. Bukan maksud Naruto tak mau menolongnya, tapi Hinata selalu menolak niat baik dan ikhlas yang datang dari lubuk hati Naruto yang paling dalam. (?)

"Ayo! Sekarang aku baru ingat kalau kelas Ibiki-sensei akan di mulai…"

Naruto melirik jam tangan hitam mengkilat yang melingkar di lengan kirinya santai.

"…LIMA MENIT LAGI!"

Ekspressi Naruto berubah Sembilan puluh derajat. Oh..ayolah siapa yang tak tau kegarangan dari Ibiki-sensei yang terkenal dengan tangan besinya saat mengajar,sih? Sebandel-bandelnya Naruto,dirinya masih sayang nyawa. Naruto tak mau dan tak berniat berurusan dengan Ibiki-sensei. Tidak, terima kasih.

Naruto seolah baru tersadar dari rasa shock yang menderanya barusan. Buru-buru berlari tak lupa menyambar tangan Hinata membelah puluhan manusia yang memenuhi koridor kampus. Sebenarnya siapa yang ada kelas Ibiki-sensei, sih?

"Hinata, kau ada kelas sekarang?"

Naruto bertanya tanpa melirik Hinata yang sedikit merintih di belakangnya akibat tarikan tangannya pada lengan Hinata yang cukup kuat. Tapi, tak dapat di pungkiri Hatinya merasa lega disaat yang bersamaan.

Padahal Naruto sudah sering menarik tangn Hinata, namun, entah mengapa tak peduli intensitas tindakan itu, perasaan itu tetap hadir. Sesak namun melegakan, senang sekaligus sedih. Hinata tak mau memikirkan hal lain saat ini. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya dan meninggalkan Hinata sendir.

"Naruto,ayo cepat! Ibiki-sensei sudah mendekat"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut err.. eksentrik berlari cepat melewati mereka.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan!"

Dan hal terakhir yang diinginkan Hinata saat ini terjadi.

Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya. Melangkah lebar menjauhinya. Mengejar gadis canti nan manis di depannya dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Diantara puluhan lalu lalang manusia yang memenuhi koridor tersebut. Hinata merasa sendiri.

Perasaan itu kembali.

Perasaan sesak yang tak diketahui Hinata kembali menjadi berlipat ganda. Seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas paru-parunya hingga pasokan udara di koridor itu tak mampu dihirupnya.

' Lantas, harus ku apakan perasaan ini?'

TBC

Keep or delete?

Terima kasih

7-02-13

Akemi M. R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Ini adalah fanfic NaruHina pertama saya jadi mohon kriti dan sarannya.**

**.**

**Summary: Naruto, cowok yang ternyata magnet bagi para penjahat yang mengincar harta dan nyawanya, Hinata, cewek lemah yang berusaha menjadi kuat agar bisa menjadi pelindung bagi Naruto./"Hei, dia kan si Namikaze itu..?/"Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu."/"Pergi! Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi.."**

.

.

.

Previous:

"Naruto,ayo cepat! Ibiki-sensei sudah mendekat"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut err.. eksentrik berlari cepat melewati mereka.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan!"

Dan hal terakhir yang diinginkan Hinata saat ini terjadi

Perasaan itu kembali.

Perasaan sesak yang tak diketahui Hinata kembali menjadi berlipat ganda. Seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas paru-parunya hingga pasokan udara di koridor itu tak mampu dihirupnya.

' Lantas, harus ku apakan perasaan ini?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Title: My Beloved Bodyguard

Genre: Romance

Main Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lantas harus ku apakan perasaan ini?

Hinata meremas kaos bagian atas tepat di bagian yang dirasanya paling menyakitkan, dadanya. sesak, serasa semua udara dirampas paksa dari paru-parunya.

"Hinata, nanti aku kirim e-mail kalau sudah keluar"

Naruto berteriak dari ambang pintu ruang bertuliskan 'Fakultas Manajemen Bisnis'. Ibiki-sensei selaku dosen yang mengajar di kelas itu sekarang baru mencapai depan pintu ruang yang akan diajarnya berdehem galak dan mendelik pada salah satu biang onar di kelasnya. Naruto nyengir kuda.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya terasa tersayat. Menarik paksa ujung-ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk senyum lebar yang terkesan aneh. Membentuk corong di sekeliling bibirnya dan mengucapkan 'Masuklah!' dengan isyarat bibir tanpa suara.

Hinata berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya. Menuju jurusan yang diambilnya, Fakultas Kedokteran. Cita-cita Hinata memang menjadi Dokter. Alasannya karna ingin menjadi Dokter untuk kelanjutan masa depannya adalah karna penolongnya dari masa lalu kelamnya adalah juga berprofesi menjadi seorang dokter.

Dan penolongnya pulalah yang membiaya semua hal yang diperlukannya untuk mendapat sebuah kehidupan yang layak. Semisal kuliah yang dijalaninya saat ini di Universitas Konoha.

Padahal Universitas tersebut terkenal hanya diperuntukkan bagi kalangan dengan ekonomi menengah ke atas. Walaupun ada jalur masuk lain semisal jalur prestasi yang penyandangnya tak mengeluarkan biaya sepeserpun selain untuk kebutuhan makan. namun, hanya mengambil tak lebih dari lima ratus orang beruntung dan Hinata bukanlah salah satunya.

Jadi, sebagai imbalannya, Hinata menawarkan jasanya berupa 'bodyguard'.

Seseorang yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi untuk melindungi majikannya.

Hinata bersumpah di hadapan penolongnya akan menjaga anak sang penolong yang usianya selisih setahun lebih tua darinya. Tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu dengan aura 'tidak baik' apapun menyentuh anaknya dan akan meninggalkan anak tersebut saat dia sudah beranjak dewasa dan mewarisi sekaligus memegang penuh kekuasaan atas Namikaze Corp.

"Namikaze-san!"

Hinata tetap berjalan

"Namikaze-san!"

Suara orang tersebut terdengar semakin mengeras. Terlihat jarak yang semula membentang kian menisbi. Hinata menoleh sedikit.

"Namikaze-san, hah..hahh..Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi..."

Orang tersebut adalah seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya dan juga adalah teman satu fakultasnya. Cowok yang identik dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu terlihat ngos-ngosan dan membenarkan tas ranselnya yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya semula karna guncangan tubuhnya saat berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Gomen ne, ada apa inuzuka-san?"

Hinata terlihat sedikit bersalah. Membungkuk sebentar dan bangkit lagi.

"Err.. tak apa, Namikaze-san. Aku Cuma errr.."

Si Inuzuka bungsu terlihat salah tingkah. Menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sedikit memamerkan cengiran yang beberapa tingkat lebih rendah dari Naruto.

"Ya?" Hinata seolah tak sabar menantikan lanjutan dari perkataan si Inuzuka bungsu yang dipotong Inuzuka tersebut di tengah jalan.

"Err… Bolehkah aku ke rumahmu, Namikaze-san?"

Hinata bingung.

Bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau mengiyakan, Hinata mau-mau saja, tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto marah?

Kalau menolak, Hinata mana bisa mengucapkannya secara verbal.

"Err. ..Kalau tidak mau juga tdak apa-apa kok, Namikaze-san"

Tuh,kan! Hinata paling tidak tega membuat seseorang kecewa karna tak bisa memenuhi permintaan sepele yang mampu dilakukannya. Si Inuzuka bungsu terlihat kecewa. Menutupi rasa kecewanya dengan senyuman garing.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin belajar pembahasan materi kemarin, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"

Setelah bermusyawarah dengan hati dan logikanya. Sekaligus menimbang sisi dampak negative dan positifnya. Akhirnya, Hinata pun dengan canggung menyetujui permintaan Kiba –si Inuzuka bungsu.

"Tapi, jangan hari ini."

Hinata punya janji acara dengan Shion. Hinata tak ingin mengingkari janji yang telah dibuatnya di hadapan Naruto.

"Mau berangkat bersamaku? Itu juga kalau kau mau"

Kiba terlihat memancarkan tatapan berbinar-binar, nada suara merayu menggoda lengkap dengan tatapan mata penuh harap.

Hinata menunduk. Memang benar acara Ulang tahun Shion adalah acara terbesar kelima dalam dua semester ini setelah ulang tahun si Uchiha bungsu, diikuti acara ulang tahun universitas Konoha, disusul acara penggalangan donasi dana untuk kepentingan universitas dan selanjutnya acara pesta prom night.

Bagaimana tidak, Shion adalah anak salah satu anak pemegang saham Universitas terkenal itu. Jadi, wajar saja kalau hampir separuh dari seluruh penghuni Universitas itu hadir atas undangan dari yang bersangkutan. Acara yang di gelar di salah satu hotel bintang lima yang terletak di pusat kota itu tentunya tidak sembarang orang yang dapat menghadirinya.

Shion yang notabenenya termasuk dalam jejeran mahasiswi popular jelas hanya akan mengundang beberapa mahasiswa yang selevel nan setara dengannya.

Bagaimana Hinata yang hanya mahasiswi biasa berpenampilan biasa pula malah hampir tak pernah mencolok dapat hadir di pesta mewah tersebut?

Jawabannya adalah karna Hinata itu Namikaze.

Keluarga yang keturunannya hampir kesemuanya menjadi orang yang sukses di berbagai bidang termasuk dalam hal politik. Keluarga yang mempunyai nilai social dan etika yang tinggi hingga disegani masyarakat luas. Keluarga yang mempunyai kekayaan yang melimpah ruah dan tak ragu mendonasikannya pada masyarkat bawah.

Jadi, karna Hinata itu Namikaze maka dirinya diundang pada pesta elegan itu. Entah Hinata harus bersyukur atau justru merutuki marga yang 'sekarang' disandangnya. Bekat marga itu Hinata disegani di kalangan masyarakat dan berkat marga itu pula Naruto yang adalah 'saudara' semarganya menjadi incaran para penjahat yang ingin meruntuhkan perusahaan besar keluarganya, Namikaze Corp. yang sekarang dipegang sementara oleh Naruto karna usianya yang belum memadai untuk memimpin perusahaan raksasa tersebut.

Karna Naruto tak mempunyai waktu untuk belajar bela diri dan hanya menguasai bidang menembak sebagai pertahanan diri terakhir, jadilah Hinata mau tak mau menjadi 'bodyguard' bagi Naruto.

Hinata mati-matian menekuni beberapa bidang ilmu beladiri agar dapat memenuhi janjinya pada Namikaze Minato, penolong sekaligus ayah angkatnya. Ternyata semua usaha-usahanya tak sia-sia. Selama lima tahun masa latihannya dimulai saat usia dua belas tahun, Hinata berhasil meraih sabuk hitam pada sni beladiri karate. Empat tahun berikutnya, karna dirasanya masih belum cukup Hinata belajar ilmu beladiri Judo dan berhasil meraih sabuk coklat atas usahanya yang cukup menguras tenaga dan waktu. Tapi latihan itu putus di tengah jalan karna kebanyakan penyerangnya menggunakan senjata semisal pistol dan pedang.

Maka Hinataberalih menekuni bidang panahan, menembak dan pedang. Mewaspadai adanya bahaya jarak jauh yang terus mengincar mereka.

Terkadang Hinata merasa tak kuat lagi. Merasa sudah berada dibatas kemampuannya. Merasa dunia ini tak pernah adil padanya.

Mengapa saat usia belia yang biasa digunakan anak-anak sebayanya dengan bersenang-senang dengan keluarga mereka justru malah harus dihabiskannya dengan berlatih, belajar dan terkungkung dalam nasib tak beruntung itu.

Dibuang keluarganya. Dibuang pengasuh yang mengadopsinya hingga terdampar di sebuah taman gelap, mendung yang menyeramkan, petir yang (CTAAAR MEMBAHANA) menggelegar dan dalam keadaan kedinginan.

Beruntung saat itu Naruto yang biasa bermain disana menemukannya. Mengulurkan tangan untuk membimbing jiwa Hinata yang telah tersesat dan membawa kehangatan serta sinar yang menerangi hati Hinata yang semula suram.

Hinata ersyukur karna masih ada orang yang mau menampungnya. Walaupun Cuma sementara. Hinatatelah belajar dari pengalaman.

Tapi, ternyata tidak, keluarga kecil Namikaze menerimanya dengan tangan yang terbentang, menghargai Hinata, mempertahankan, membimbing, melindungi serta mengayomi Hinata seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri.

Selayaknya sebuah keluarga yang sesungguhnya yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh Hinata.

Inuzuka bungsu tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan deretan gigi yang lebih runcing dari kebanyakan orang.

"Arigatou"

Hinata membalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Douita"

"Err.. Inuzuka-san, permisi aku harus pergi dan senang bertemu denganmu"

Hinata pamit. Menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan berjalan melewati si bungsu Inuzuka.

Hinata berjalan tanpa arah. Memikirkan keakraban Naruto dan Sakura masih membuat hatinya sakit dan merasakan sesak di dadanya. Padahal, biasanya tak seperti in. kenapa?

"Mungkin sudah saatnya"

Hinata tersenyum pedih. Mencoba menata hatinya yang telah hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

"Satu minggu lagi,"

"Ya, satu minggu lagi"

TBC

Mangap lama. Masih banyak proyek yang musti dikerjain.

Terima Kasih

Akemi M.R


End file.
